SuperCharmed
by Castlelover222
Summary: This is a crossover between SuperGirl and Charmed. Kara never began Supergirl, when she has to save Alex that day, so they moved to San Francisco. Explore the possibilities of what could happen if the Charmed ones meet the Supergirl team.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I know I have another story out there not finished, but I started to get this with a different prompt in mind kind of rolled with it. This is a crossover between Supergirl and Charmed. I hope you like it!**_

Kara smiled as she walked into the bar that her sister, Alex, introduced her too. At first the bar seemed a little to much for her. To many people, the music was always loud, it was too much at times. But Kara found herself slowly falling in love with the place. It has this charm that she never knew existed, it had a certain mystery. A mystery that she would love to figure out one day.

Kara and Alex moved from National City to sunny San Francisco about six months ago after Kara saved Alex from a plane that forced her to use her powers to save her sister. After great thought about what to do, the sisters agreed that it wasn't the best time for Kara to show case her super abilities and decided to move, to ensure that no one would recognize her.

The transition from National City to San Francisco for Kara hasn't been the easiest. She hasn't found a job that she truly desires and she hasn't made many friends, unlike National City. She has a tendency to stay home most nights, either playing on computer, or talking to her friends from back home. That was until the night Alex found this bar.

Alex found P3 about a month after they moved in and continued to pester her into going until one day she broke and decided to give it a try. Her first time coming to the bar wasn't very interesting. She sat at the bar and drank until she got bored and decided to go home, of course she didn't tell Alex about it, until she began to go more often even though drinking human alcohol never effected her like it effects others. She tries to hide her smirk as the people around her look at her strangely as she orders her fifth or sixth beer of the night and doesn't seem fazed, god does she love doing that.

That's where she found herself sitting on a Friday night, as she waited for her sister to get off work, which now that she thought about it, should be soon. Sitting at the bar, drinking her four beer of the night. The usually activities of the club going on around her. The band was playing, there was many people dancing, and she strained herself to try to block out the loudness.

"Can I get another one?" Kara asked over the loud music to the women behind the bar, who just gave her a smile and handed her the bottle.

"Long night?" The woman asked as she leaned against the bar, having been her bartender throughout the night.

"Not really" Kara shrugged as she looked at the woman, "More of a lonely night" she said honestly.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I don't really have many friends here" Kara said before taking a drink of her beer. "My sister and I moved her recently and I can't seem get into the San Francisco life" she said honestly.

The woman chuckled, "How long have you lived here? I've seen you around a couple times right?"

"You are correct" Kara gave the woman a small smile as she nodded her head. "We moved here six months ago"

"And you don't have any friends?" The woman asked a little shocked. "You don't seem like the shy type to me?"

"Well... I don't necessarily have a job" Kara said honestly as she bite her lip. "I can't seem to find the job that I want, back home... I was an assistant to the

biggest news media name in the world" she said softly as she smiled. "And I really loved that job, you know? But I had to leave it because of something... and so I had to move here..." Kara said as she began to ramble. "And now I can't find a job"

"Sounds like you gave up a lot to move here" the woman said with a frown. "I'm sorry you had to do that"

"It's okay" Kara said softly as she took another drink.

"Well I don't know if it's anything you would want to do..." the woman said softly as she smiled at the woman. "And you can think about it... no pressure to give me an answer tonight but you could be a server here or a bartender or just help us stock selves" the woman said with a smile as she shrugged.

"You-" Kara said as she shook her head. "Would your boss be mad that you are offering a job to me"

"Oh no" the woman said shaking her head. "It helps when you are the boss and no one can tell you want to do" the woman said with a smirk as she extended her hand for the woman to shake. "Piper Halliwell"

"Kara Danvers" the blonde said with a smile as she took the woman's hand and gave it a shake. "Thank you for the offer but... you don't even know me. Why would you offer a total stranger a job?"

"You seem... different" Piper said honestly as she smiled at the woman. "I don't think you would do anything to hurt my business in any way. I've seen you around a couple times. Plus working here you will meet tons of people and make friends" Piper said biting her lip as she looked at the woman. "And one of my bartenders up and quit on me today. So really it's a win-win for all of us"

"I thought you said no pressure?" Kara smirked as she looked at the woman.

"You are right. I did say that" Piper said with a smile as she nodded her head. "I'm just stating the facts"

"I'll have to think about it" Kara said honestly as she took a sip of her beer. "I have an Interview to be Lena Luther's assistant. I'm hoping my time at CatCo gives me a little advantage" Kara stated as she looked at the woman.

"When is your interview?" Piper asked as she grabbed a wet towel from under the bar and began to clean the spot to the left of Kara, seeing as someone just left.

"Next Tuesday" Kara pouted as she said the words. "Not the one coming up but the one after. It's so far away and I'm sure she has many people interviewing for this job. I'm sure there's no chance in hell I'll get it"

Piper nodded her head as she allowed the information to process. She herself didn't understand why she offered the woman the job. Usually, when someone wanted a job at her bar, she would have them fill out an application, and go through a harsh interview process. But with Kara, she was willing to bypass all of those rules and allow her to be hired. She just had this gut feeling, that something was different about her, and she couldn't decide if it was a something good or something bad. And what's the saying 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer' right? All she was doing was making sure if it did turn into a something bad, that she was prepared for it, and it didn't jump out randomly at her like all the other warlocks and goblins.

"I have a proposition for you" Piper said softly as she put the towel down and smiled at the woman. "Why don't you work for me in the mean time?" She asked softly. "Get a little extra money... and I do pay really good if i do say so myself. And when you get the job, you can go work of Lena was it?"

" _If_ I get the job" Kara said shaking her head. "It's not a for sure thing"

"Okay fine _if_ you get the job, you can go work for Lena" Piper smiled as she looked at the woman. "And _If_ you don't get the job you can stay here until you find another one"

"I don't know" Kara said biting her lip, "I mean... I do need the money. My sister keeps having to pay all the bills and I feel bad. And it is only temporary" Kara said with a shrug, before turning her head towards the woman. "Sure. I'll do it. When do I start?"

 ** _All mistakes are mine! Let me know what you think!_**


	2. Bar

_**Chapter 2 :) i hope you like it.**_

"So I just pull this down and..." Kara said as she began to pour a beer. It was Saturday afternoon just before P3 opened, and Kara was being trained on how to do things around the bar.

"Perfect!" Piper said with a smile as she watched the blonde work. "You are a natural!"

"I don't know about that" Kara shook her head as she looked at the woman. "You sure it's okay to practice like this?" She asked as she frowned. "I don't want to waste money"

Was

"Don't worry!" Piper said shrugging it off. "My husband will be in shortly, and he won't mind drinking" she said with a smirk.

"Oh! You have a husband?" Kara asked casually as she looked over at the owner.

"Yeah. His name is Leo. He used to be my handy man, but... one thing lead to another and here I am 6 years later married to him" Piper said with a smirk. "What about you? Husband? Boyfriend?" Piper asked as she looked at the woman.

"Nope" Kara shook her head as she looked down at the glasses in front of her.

"Awe well you will find someone" Piper said softly before two people that Kara didn't know came running into the place.

"Piper we need to go van-" one of the women who walked into the room began to say. "We need to go on vacation... but we can't because you work" the woman said nervously as she snapped her fingers and pointed at Piper.

"Nice save" the other woman whispered into the woman's ear, something Kara was able to hear with her super hearing, but played it off as if she didn't, "Who's this?" She asked nodding to Kara.

"This is Kara Danvers. She's going to be working at P3 for a while" Piper said with a smile. "Kara meet my sisters, Paige and Phoebe"

"Hello" Kara smiled as she shook each of the women's hands. "P3... Piper, Paige and Phoebe?" She asked as she turned to the woman. "You named the bar after the three of you?"

"Yes and no" Piper said softly as she looked at the woman. "We have another sister, Pure. She passed away a few years ago and we found out that Paige is part of our family so we took her in"

"Yeah literally" Paige said as she chuckled. "I think it took them all of 2 days before making me to move in with them."

"It's safer that way! Besides you love us" Phoebe shook her head as she looked at younger sister. "You know what, doesn't matter we have to go. Piper lets go"

"What about my training?" Kara looked frightened as she turned to her new boss. "All I know is how to pour Miller Light into a glass"

"And the rest you can learn as you go. My husband will be by, I'll tell him to finished your training okay? Until then get familiar with the beers we carry okay?"

"Okay" Kara asked confused as she watched the three run out of the club.

'That was odd' Kara thought to herself as she looked around the bar.

"So that's Kara?" Paige asked once they were out of the club.

"Yes, the one that makes your 'witch senses tingle?'" Phoebe smirked as she looked at her older sister.

"Yes" Piper said nodding her head. "I don't know what it is about her, but she just seems... different"

"Warlock different?" Paige asked as she looked at her half sister. "Or witch different?"

"I can't tell" Piper said as she shook her head. "I want to say that I have gotten better at realizing who is a warlock and a demon is... but I can't read her"

"Maybe you are just looking into it to much?" Phoebe suggested as she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she is just human?"

"Yeah... Maybe" Piper bite her lip for a second before shaking her head. "Let's go vanquish this demon so I can get back to P3."

"You must be Kara" a man said as he walked into the bar. "I'm Piper's Husband" He said as he extended his hand for the woman to shake.

"Oh yes!" Kara smiled as she shook the mans hand. "And yes I'm Kara Danvers" she said as she looked at the man.

"I was worried that no one was going to show up... Piper was here but she... her sisters came and they ran out of here" Kara said a little confused still at the whole situation. "Do they do that a lot?"

"They do" Leo said with a shrug. "So how do you like working here so far?" He asked trying to change the subject as he sat down at the bar, and gave the woman a once over. Piper had shared her concerns about the woman, and asked him to check her out. Being as he was a white-lighter, and he was able to recognize different types of demons.

"I haven't decided yet" Kara honestly stated as she looked at the man. "All I really know how to do is pour a beer. I haven't really learned how to make anything else"

"Well don't worry about that yet" Leo shook his head as he gave the woman a smile. "You will have another bartender here with you, so you will have help"

"Well I'm glad! I don't think I would be able to handle doing this all on my own" Kara said with a smile. "So how long have Piper and yourself been married?"

"About 2 years now" Leo said with a smile on his face. "Have two kids" he said as he pulled out his wallet to show the pictures of his sons.

"Awe that's adorable." Kara said with a smile. "You guys make cute babies" Kara stated before looking over at the man and blushing a little. "I mean..."

"I get what you mean... thanks" Leo stated as he cut off Kara. "Well it looks like it's nearing on 5, you ready for your first shift?" He asked with a smirk before he walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"So..." Phoebe began to say as she took her spot at their usually seating area. "How is the new girl doing?"

"She's doing good" Piper said nodding her head. "She seems to be handling it really well, and the customers love her" Piper said nodding her head.

"And what about your side job? Figure out if she's evil or what not?" Paige asked as she took a drink of her rum and coke.

"Nothing so far. Maybe I misjudged her you know?" Piper asked as she looked over at the blonde who was behind the bar. "Leo says he didn't get any vibes from her either. So maybe my witchy powers aren't working as well as they usually do"

"Maybe" Phoebe smirked as she nodded her head.

"Or maybe she is something neither is or the elders have came across?" Piper said nodding her head.

"Sweetie..." Phoebe shook her head as she looked at the woman. "Just drop it okay?"

"Maybe you're right" Piper signed as she watched the woman behind the bar begin to make someone a drink, studying her as she did so. Even though she told her family that she was going to drop it, she knew that she will always keep an extra eye on her. She's the eldest of the three. They might think she's being irrational, but her gut says that this woman isn't just human. That she is something that is supernatural, she just can't put her finger on it. And her gut is always right, so she has to be right about this right?

 ** _What do you think?_**


	3. Meeting Alex

_**Hello all! I've had tons of time to write, so I made another post! The italicized words are a flashback! Happy reading!**_

A few days later, was the first time that Kara noticed that something was different with the sisters.

 _Kara walked into P3 just before her shift was about to start. "Hello" she said softly as she walked towards her boss._

" _Hey there Kara" Piper said with a smile as she finished up putting money into the register. "You ready for a busy day?"_

" _Oh yeah!" Kara smirked as she nodded her head. "I'm so ready for it"_

 _Piper snickered as she turned to look at the woman, "Well you will be happy to know that you aren't working by yourself" she smiled as she nodded her head._

" _Thank god" Kara stated as she grabbed the hair tie on her wrist and began to tie her hair up before she walked around the bar and began to get things in order. "Is anyone else here yet?" Kara asked softly as she tried to keep a straight face. She had heard something, something she has never heard before, then she began to hear a heart beat and breathe. Indicating that someone was in fact there._

 _Piper shook her head as she looked up at the woman, only for her eyes to go wide as she saw her sister, peaking around the corner. Calling her over, indicating that it was urgent. Piper motioned to her to go away, before answering the woman's question. "No, Leo is on his way over here as we speak, and the other bartender doesn't get in till 6" Piper said honestly as she continued to try to tell Paige to get out of the doorway._

 _Kara turned to look at her boss, who was in mid-motion of a shooing like action. In a split second, Piper changed the motion as if she was shooing away a fly._

" _Stupid flies" Piper said with a nervous chuckle. As she looked away from the woman. "If you need me... I'll be in my office... yeah my office" Piper said nodding her head before disappearing towards the hallway._

That happened two days ago. It was now Wednesday morning and Kara and Alex were sitting at the local coffee shop getting a cup of coffee before Alex had to go into work.

"I'm telling you something is off about them" Kara said shaking her head. "I don't know what it is" she said softly. "But one minute Piper and her sisters are standing at my left then the next they will be to my right" she said shaking her head.

"Maybe you closed your eyes? And didn't see them move?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what about when Piper said no one was there when I know for sure that someone was in her office?"

"Maybe she didn't know they were in there?" Alex asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know but something just isn't right" Kara shook her head.

"What do you suggest it is then?" Alex wondered as she leaned forward and looked at the woman.

"I don't know" Kara shrugged as she signed and looked at her drink. "But I'm going to figure out what it is" she said nodding her head.

"Even if you get the job with _Lena Luthor"_ Alex states clearly annoyed.

"Alex, we have been through this" Kara shook her head as she narrowed her eyes at the woman. "We don't know if she is like her brother or not"

"How could you trust someone with the last name Luther?" Alex questioned as she shook her head. "You know... since..."

"I know. But we can't judge a book by its cover" Kara shook her head as she looked at the woman. "She hasn't done anything to suggest that she is like him"

"But you don't know" Alex said as she leaned forward. "I'm just looking out for my younger sister"

"She appreciates it, but she can take care of herself" Kara smirked as she looked at the woman. "I will be fine and if I get the job I'll stay at P3 until i figure out what is going on with them" Kara said nodding her head at her plan. "Yes that's what I'll do"

"Sounds like you are going to be really busy" Alex pouted as she looked at her sister. "Means we won't spend as much time together"

"Don't be sad" Kara shook her head. "I can finally pay rent"

"What are you doing here on your day off?" Piper asked the blonde as she moved to sit down at the bar. "Miss is already?"

"Maybe just a little" Kara teased back. "My sister and I are meeting her after she gets off work"

"Oh! What does your sister do?" Piper asked curiously as she handed the woman her beer.

"She's a Cop" Kara said with a smile. "FBI really, She's really good at her job"

"I bet" Piper said with a smile as she looked at the woman. "That must be hard? Having her go into the line of fire a lot"

"It's not that bad" Kara said with a shrug. "Yeah I worry, but she can handle herself"

"That's good" Piper said softly as she smiled at the woman.

"Kara!" Alex yelled over the music as she moved closer to the bar to sit next to her sister. "I hope I wasn't to late?" She asked as she turned to the woman and ordered a drink.

"No you're fine" Kara smiled as she nodded her head. "Alex this is my boss, Piper, Piper this is my sister Alex"

"Nice to meet you" Piper said with a smile as she handed the woman her drink.

"Nice to meet you too!" Alex smirked as she took the drink. "I have heard wonderful things about you"

" _Alex"_ Kara groaned out as she shook her head. "Don't mind her."

"No it's okay" Piper smiled as she nodded her head as she looked over the two and saw her sisters coming in. "Looks like your sister will meet the secret partners of P3" Piper smirked as she looked at the woman.

"Secret partners?" Alex questioned as she looked at Kara. "What is she taking about"

"Her sisters" Kara smiled as the two walked up. "Hey guys."

"Not working tonight?"

"No, not tonight" Kara said with a smile. "I am just here with my sister" Kara said softly as she smiled at the woman. "Alex, this is Phoebe and Paige. Guys this is my sister Alex"

"Nice to meet you!" Paige said with a smile as she sat down at a place at the bar.

"Yes nice to meet you. You have a wonderful-" as Phoebe extended her hand for the woman to shake, Alex reached her hand out and shake Phoebes. As there hands touch, Phoebe stops talking and she got this distance look in her eyes. A look that Piper and Paige knew all to well. The look didn't pass long before Phoebe looked at the woman with a smile. "-Sister" she said slowly as she finished her sentence. "Sisters family meeting" Phoebe said softly as she looked over at the two women before talking off towards Pipers offices with the other two behind her.

"You are right" Alex said as she took a drink of her beer. "They are weird"

 ** _I hope you liked the update! What was your favorite line?_**


	4. Freezing Time

_**Here's chapter 3, chapter 4 is in the making!**_

"What-what is it?" Piper asked as Phoebe pushed them into her office.

"I just had a P-premonition" Phoebe stutter as she looked back at the door. "When I touched Kara's sister... what was her name again?" She asked as she bit her lip. "Lexie?" She questions before shaking her head. "No no Alex"

"Why does her name have anything to do with your premonition?" Paige asked as she raised her eyebrow. "What did you see?"

Phoebe took a deep breath as she looked at the woman. "Well I don't know exactly what it was but I... I saw a plane" Phoebe said as she looked at the woman. "And what looked, and I could only guess was Alex. And then plane was going down" She said as she shook her head. "Then I saw who I guess was Kara fly and turned the plane so that it landed in the water away from others?" Phoebe questioned as she looked at the woman. "But I agree with Piper that something isn't right with Kara. And we need to figure it out before she comes after us"

"Oh my god!" Piper exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "I know that news story! It happened in National City too" Piper said softly as she walked over to the computer that was on her desk and researched the accident. "'Plane magically is saved' the pilot didn't understand how they got to the water because he didn't do it" Piper said as she looked at her sisters. "You sure it was Alex and Kara?"

"I mean... yeah" Phoebe said softly as she looked at the woman. "I think I know how to understand my visions by now"

"Okay okay I'm just making sure because we have never dealt with a demon that looks so human" Piper said softly as she shook her head.

"Well there was a few that were human" Phoebe stated softly.

"I know but not like her" Piper shook her head as she looked at her sister. "Someone who seems so nice."

"What if she isn't a demon?" Paige questioned as she looked at the woman.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe questioned as she turned to look at her sister.

"I mean, what if she isn't a demon?" Paige said softly. "She's worked here for how long now? 5 days? She's had her chance to attack if she wanted too."

"Or she could be learning our weaknesses" Phoebe said as she looked at the women. "We don't know what she is or what she wants but we need to be careful"

"I agree with Phoebe" Piper said shaking her finger towards the woman. "We need to figure out what she is and what she wants. Paige... you go home and check the book of shadows" she said as she looked at the woman. "Label anything that includes flying things" she shaking her head. "Maybe you can get an idea about what she is and what she wants. Phoebe go with her and see if you can get a premonition off the pages or something?"

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked as she looked at the woman. "We aren't going to leave you here with her, what if she attacks?"

"I'll be fine. I promise. I'm going to stay here and see if I can get more information about why they moved here" Piper said softly. "And see if I can get her to open up or something?"

"Okay sounds like a good plan" Phoebe said softly. "I'll talk to Leo and tell him what I saw and he can go ask the elders what they think?"

"Good idea!" Piper said clapping her hands. "Alright break"

"See I told you that they are weird" Kara said as she looked at her sister. "Like what was that? She liked touched you and then quickly had to leave?" Kara asked shaking her head.

"I don't know" Alex said softly as she shook her head before nodding her head towards where the women went. "Weren't there three of them?" Alex asked as she just saw one of them walk out. "Is there a bad door or something?"

"No. All that's back there is her office" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman.

"Sorry about that you guys" Piper said softly as she walked back to them at the bar. "Phoebe was having an episode or something"

"Is she okay?" Kara questioned as she looked over at the office. "Maybe I should go see if she needs anything" Kara said as she was about to get out of her seat.

"No no it's okay" Piper said shaking her head. "Paige took her home"

"Oh? I didn't see them walk out" Alex said looking around to see if maybe they had just missed them walk out.

"Oh they um.. they went through the back door" Piper stated as she looked at the women's beers. "Another beer?"

Alex nodded her head before looking over at her sister with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I'll do one more"

"So tell me... if you don't mind..." Piper said softly as she handed the women their beers. "How come you guys don't look alike?"

"Well..." Kara said with a nervous smile. "I'm adopted" she said softly. "I was adopted when I was about 13 years old"

"Oh okay" Piper said with a smile. "I take it you both are really close?" Piper asked softly.

"We weren't always" Kara smirked as she turned to Alex. "But we are, yeah"

"That's good!" Piper smiled as she leaned against the bar. "So tell me again why you moved here? You might have told me already but I forget"

"I don't think I did actually" Kara said softly as she looked at her boss. "We moved because I was having relationship problems you could say" Kara spoke as she hoped she was able to play off the lie her and Alex came up with to tell people, when they first arrive in San Francisco.

"Her ex wouldn't leave her alone, we tried to get him to stop. We changed her phone number, she moved in with me. Nothing seemed to work" Alex shrugged as she looked at her sister, "So we decided to move"

"Oh!" Piper smiled as she looked at the two. "Did you guys hear about that plane that came down?" Piper asked as she raised her eyebrow. "That was in National City right?"

"It was, yeah" Alex nodded her head as she looked at her sister. "And yeah we did. It must of been hard for those families. I mean imagine if you were in that plane. You would be terrified"

"I know" Piper said nodding her head. "That would be a very scary thing" she said softly.

"Yeah it would be" Kara said nodding her head.

"Well on that note..." Alex said softly as she got out of her seat. "Come on Kara, let's go home Okay?" She said softly as she smiled before turning to the boss and extending her hand. "It was nice meeting you"

"It was nice meeting you too" Piper said as she put her hands up, and froze the room. "But you can't leave" she said as she shook her head.

"Why can't we?"

 ** _Tell me what you think!_**


	5. Unstoppable

_**Hey there! I hope you like this chapter!**_

"Whoa!" Piper said as she looked at the woman with wide eyes.

"Alex?" Kara asked as she looked at her sister, who stood still with her hand extended. "Hello?" Kara questioned as she waved her hand back in forth in front of the woman only to have her not move. Kara looked at her sister confused before she turned around and saw that everything around them was also in the same position as they were. "What the hell happened?" Kara asked as she turned to her boss. "What did you do?"

"Um..." Piper stuttered as she looked at her employee. "The real question is why didn't you freeze along side them? Leo! Paige!" Piper started to call out to her family. "Being Phoebe"

"Who are you talking too?" Kara asked as she narrowed her eyes at the woman. "They aren't here? They went home remember?"

"I know that" Piper snapped before she heard the familiar sound of her family getting here.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as they landed next to her sister. "We were just checking the book-" she began to say before she saw that the room was frozen. "Why is everyone frozen?"

"What the hell are you people!" Kara questioned as she watched the three come in, through all she can say magically means.

"Everyone but Kara" Piper said as she bite her lip and looked at her family. "Only good witches don't freeze" Piper stated as she raised her eyebrow. "Maybe she's a good witch?"

"Good witch?!" Kara exclaimed as she looked at the three. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"So now we think she's a witch? Not a demon?" Leo asked as he looked at Kara. "She doesn't seem to know about witches?"

"Maybe her parents bound her powers when she was born?" Phoebe asked as she looked at the group. "Like ours did?"

"Powers?!" Kara asked as she took a seat at the bar again. "I don't understand anything you guys are saying"

"That's really the only thing that explains why she didn't freeze" Piper said as they continued to ignore the comments that the blonde kept making.

"I need a drink" Kara said as she ran her hand across her face.

"Beer" Paige said before a beer landed in her palm. "Here"

"Wh-" Kara began to say before she shook her head. "I'm not even going to question it" she said as she grabbed the beer, before looking back at the sisters. "What is going on?"

"Well-" Phoebe bite her lip as she looked around. "We have to tell her now" she said with a shrug. "Do you believe in witches?"

"I mean... I've never really thought about it but after today I'm going to have to say yes I do" Kara said softly as she shook her head. "So you guys are some kind of witches? With magical powers?"

"Yes" Piper said nodding her head. "We are actually the worlds most powerful witches but eh I don't like to brag"

"And what kind of powers do you guys have?" Kara wondered as she looked at Piper. "Obviously you can freeze time"

"Hold that thought" Piper said softly as she bite her lip. "I need to unfreeze them in case people walk in" she said seriously before turning to Kara.

"I'll stay" Kara answered the silent question that her boss was asking. "Say that you need an extra hand or something. Alex won't let me say no otherwise"

Piper gave a head nod before she wiggles her fingers and everyone unfroze. "The pleasure is all mine" Piper said as she grabbed the woman's hand and shook it. "Kara do you mind staying and working a little tonight?" Piper asked as she raised an eyebrow. "It looks like I understaffed"

Kara looked over at Alex who gave her a little head nod, silently telling her it's alright to stay. "Sure. I wouldn't mind"

"Perfect" Piper said as she smiled at the woman.

"I'll see you at home" Alex said as she gave her sister a hug and whispered in her ear "Be careful okay?"

"Always" Kara said as she let go of her sister and allowed her to walk out.

"Office" Piper said as she nodded towards her office and began to walk towards it with everyone following her.

Once everyone was inside the office Piper closed the door. "So why exactly didn't you freeze? If you aren't a witch?"

"I have no idea" Kara said softly as she shook her head. "But you freeze time, is that all you do?"

"No she can throw fire balls now" Phoebe said with a smirk. "And I can see the future and past"

"And my powers are a little complicated" Paige said as she shook her head. "I am half whitelighter which means I can go from on place to another in a blink of an eye"

"And make things go to you" Kara said nodding her head as she listened to the ladies.

"Ever since I met you I had this strange feeling about you" Piper said honestly as she looked at the woman. "And I could place it. But now that you don't freeze it proves that something is different with you"

"And my vision" Phoebe said as she looked at Kara. "I touched your sister and I saw, I'm guessing you save her from a place crash"

Kara groaned as she looked away from the women. They tried so hard to keep her secret at bay, and yet these three women figured it out five days after they got to know Kara. Granted it was because of their superpowers.

"You might as well tell us" Phoebe said softly as she looked at the woman. "It's only far, you know our secret, and we have to trust you that you won't tell anyone" she said softly.

"Well I'm not a witch" Kara spoke softly as she turned to the four that where in the room. "Can I say this in front of..."

"Leo?" Piper asked as she looked at the woman and got a nod. "Yeah you can he's... he's in on this too"

"Okay" Kara said as she swallowed hard. "Well, you guys know Superman?" She questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of a question is that?" Piper asked as she gave the woman a confused looked.

"Well I'm his older cousin" Kara said softly as she bite her lip.

"Wait..." Paige said as she looked at the woman. "Does that mean you... you have the powers he does?"

"Yeah" Kara said as she bite her lip. "I can Fly, freeze things... I mean not like Piper... I more turn things into ice. I breathe fire, i have x ray vision and so on" She ask as she looked at the woman.

"Prove it!" Piper said as she narrowed her eyes. "Freeze this water" Piper said as she put the woman water on the desk.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed as she looked at the woman. "Do you not trust her?"

"Well we have already proven our powers to her" Piper said as she shook her head. "She should have to prove hers"

"I honestly don't use my powers often so I don't... I don't know how to use it exactly." Kara said softly as she shook her head. "I could burn down your place and I don't want to do that"

"Why don't you use your powers?" Phoebe wondered as she raised her eyebrow at the woman. "You don't embrace them?"

"No... if people found out about me..." Kara said shaking her, "It wouldn't turn out well"

"You think it would if three witches where discovered?" Paige asked as she looked at the woman.

"I've always been told, since I got on this planet that I shouldn't use my powers" Kara honestly said as she shrugged. "So I haven't"

"Huh" Phoebe said softly as she looked at the woman. "I'm sure you would be amazing working with us" Piper said as she nodded her head.

"Oh no... Alex wouldn't be to happy with it" Kara shook her head as she looked down at her feet.

"And? Who's to say she has to know?" Paige asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean... your practically invincible... right? You did get that right?"

"Yes I did" Kara said nodding her head. "I got that... but I don't know..."

"Kara what we do... we help the innocent. Ounces that can't be helped by any other person" Phoebe said as she looked at the woman. "With you as support on our side... it would be an unstoppable pairing" Phoebe nodded her head as she looked at her sisters. "We get it if you don't want to work with us... I mean we kind of strung all the witches, wizards and warlocks on you but think about it? Okay? You would be an amazing help"

 ** _Do you think Kara will do it?_**


	6. Interview

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update! I was busy working and stuff lately! I'm hoping to post more!**_

"I'm Kara Danvers" Kara said with a smile as she walked up to the desk. "I'm here for an interview with Lena Luthor" Kara said bitting her lip nervously.

It had been about 4 days since young blonde admitted to the sisters that she wasn't from this planet. And to say that it was going really well was a little bit of an understatement. She has been trying to keep a low profile from them but every time she sees them, they keep asking if she thought about their offer. Well Phoebe and Paige do, Piper kind of just leaves her alone and is allowing her to take her time. Kara sometimes wonders if Piper wanted her to join them or not. So here she was 4 days later, waiting for her interview as she weights the pros and cons of joining them.

"Alright thank you" the guy with the name tag Bruce said to Kara, "Just go ahead and take a seat and I'll tell Miss. Luther you are here" he said with a smile as he nodded his head.

"Thank you" Kara said with a smile as she turned and headed back to the waiting room and waited for her to be called back.

'Let's get through this interview before deciding anything with the girls' Kara said to herself.

"Kara Danvers" Bruce said as he stood next to his desk. "Miss. Luther will see you now" he said softly with a smile as he saw the woman stand up and walk over towards him and walked her towards his bosses office. "Here we are" he said softly as he opened the door. "Good luck" he said with a smile.

"Thank you" Kara said nodding her head before she stepped into the office and walked towards the desk.

The first look that Kara got of the women in front of her, took her breath away. Lena had been looking down at the papers on her desk, so Kara had a moment to look over the woman. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun, dressed in what appeared to be a dress. The woman had her glasses on, reading an article.

Feeling eyes on her Lena, looked up. Quickly taking off her glasses, Lena smiled as she looked at the woman in front of her. "You must be Kara"

"Y-yes" Kara stuttered as she looked at the woman. "Yes I am"

Lena stood up and extended her hand for the woman to shake. "Lena Luther" Lena said before chuckling. "Which you should know if you are here for an interview" Lena said as she sat back down after they shook hands. "Go ahead and sat a seat" Lena said softly as she smiled at the woman in front of her. 'She had a firm handshake, so far so good' Lena thought to herself as she grabbed her pencil.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Luthor" Kara nervously said as she took a seat in the chair across from the woman.

Lena smiled as she nodded her head. "The pleasure is mine Miss. Danvers" Lena softly said as she smiled at the woman.

"Please call me Kara" the blonde said as her hands nervously began to rub her thumbs, which was a nervous habit for the woman.

"Kara then" The Luthor said softly as she smiled at the blonde. "Do you have your resume?"

"Oh right yes!" Kara said as she grabbed the folder that was in her hands. "Here you go" she said as she handed the paper to the woman.

"Thank you" Lena said as she put on her glasses and went over the resume silently to herself. "Looks like you worked for Cat Grant for a couple years" Lena smiled as she took off her glasses and looked at the nervous blonde in front of her.

"Yes. I was her assistant for three years" Kara said as she nodded her head. "It was an amazing job and I loved it"

"What made you leave that job exactly?" Lena asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "If you loved the job that is"

"My sister and I needed a change" Kara said half truthfully. "So we moved to San Francisco"

"And yet you apply to be someone else's assistant?" Lena asked softly. "Wouldn't needing a change be going into another profession?"

"Normally yes" Kara said honestly. "And I have honestly been looking for a different job, but I couldn't find anything that spoke to me as most as being someone's assistant. I like feeling like I am doing something important, and I have awesome organization skills, and I was able to work well with Cat Grant... she wrote me a letter of recommendation" Kara said as she bite her lip and looked at the papers she gave the woman. "I think it was the third page?"

"I saw it" Lena said softly as she nodded her head and looked at the woman before looking back down at the woman's papers she handed her. "What do you think are your weaknesses that you may have?"

"I would have to say that my main weakness is that I put others before I put myself" Kara said honestly. "I make sure others are happy and safe before I worry about my happiness"

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Lena asked out of second nature before shaking her head. "Don't answer that, that was not interview material"

"It's okay" Kara said with a smile as she looked at the woman, before biting her lip.

"Why do you think you would be a great addition to my team at L-Corp?" Lena asked instead as she wrote down a few words on a piece of paper before leaning back in her chair again.

"Well... the easy answer would be because I've done the job before" Kara said honestly as she nodded her head. "I've done the phone calls, the late nights, the event plannings and the meeting scheduling" Kara listed as she looked at the woman. "I understand how much time it takes to be someone's assistant, and yet here I am interviewing to be one again for someone else" She said with a smile.

"So you don't have things that can get in the way of you being here late? Or from you going to events that are scheduled?" Lena asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I do have a second job" Kara said honestly. "But my boss is pretty flexible with the hours and would understand if I can't work certain days and things"

"Do you mind me asking where you work?" Lena asked as she smiled at the woman.

"I work at P3" Kara said softly and as she saw the woman's confusion, she continued to explain. "It's a bar. About 10 minutes from here actually"

"And what do you do there exactly?" Lena wondered as she looked at the woman.

"I'm a bartender slash server" Kara smiled as she looked at the women.

"And your boss wouldn't mind you asking for time off and such?" Lena questioned.

"No, not at all" Kara shook her head as she nervously looked at the woman. "She is very supportive of me getting this job"

"That's wonderful to know" Lena said with a smile. "That is all" Lena smiled as she stood up and looked at the woman. "You will be contacted within a week if you do get the job" Lena informed as she walked around her desk and walked with the blonde to the door. "If you aren't contacted that means you unfortunately didn't get the job" she said as she opened the door for the woman. "Thank you so much for your time"

"The pleasure was all mine" Kara said softly as she began to walk out of the office. Only to stop and look over her shoulder. "Oh and to answer your question from before, no." Kara said with a smirk before she walked out of the office and got into the waiting elevator, disappearing as Lena watched her go.

"Miss. Luthor" Bruce said softly as he looked at his boss. "You're 5:30 interview called and wondered if they could push up their interview"

"Cancel the rest of the interviews" Lena simply said as she moved her eyes from the elevator to her assistant. "I think I just found the perfect person to replace you" she said as she smiled before turning around and walking back into her office.

—

"So how was it?" Phoebe asked Kara the first second she walked into P3 later that night.

"It went alright I guess" Kara shrugged as she signed and looked at the three women that were in the room. "I mean... It felt good to me... but I don't know how she felt about it" Kara said as she rounded the bar and grabbed the apron that she liked to wear.

"I'm sure you did great!" Paige said as she elbowed Piper, silently telling the woman to agree.

"Right yes" Piper said as she nodded her head. "You probably did well"

"Thanks guys, but I think it's up to her to decided if I get the job or not" Kara said softly as she took a deep breath. "At least for now I have you guys and this job... which I love by the way"

"I'm glad you like it" Piper smirked as she looked at the woman. "Now... we have a demon to deal with so if you can open the bar?" Piper said softly as she looked at the woman.

"Of course!" Kara nodded her head. "What type of demon is it? If you don't mind me asking?" Ever since the girls have revealed that they are witches to Kara, she has been curious as to what they actually do.

"A demon who is after our powers" Piper said sarcastically. "Now let's go" Piper said turning to Paige. "Get us home" she said softly before smiling at Kara. "We will be back before closing! I promise"

"Okay!" Kara bite her lip as she looked at the woman. "Be careful!"

"We will" Phoebe said as she looked at the her older sister, with a look. Before Paige orbed them out of the bar.

 _ **Tell me what you think!**_


	7. Meeting the Girl

_**So. I have alot of ideas of how I want this story to play out, and I'm really excited. I just want to tell you guys that at times I won't post for a while, and thats just because I have writers block. But don't worry at some time I'll be back. This story is written in the notes if my phone/ mac book so I don't know how long each chapter is until its posted, so I'm sorry that its short at times.**_

 _The Next Day_

Kara smiled as she walked into P3. It was her day off, and she was meeting her sister and her sisters new girlfriend. Kara has heard a lot of good things about the girl, Maggie. And she was excited to finally meet the woman.

Spotting her sister, Kara moved towards the table.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Alex smirked as she looked at her sister. "Maggie... this is my sister Kara. Kara this is Maggie... my girlfriend" Alex smiled as she bite her lip and look at the two as they shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Kara smirked as she looked at her sister. "I've heard so much about you"

" _Kara"_ Alex groaned as she looked at her sister, as she blushed.

"All good things I hope?" Maggie questioned as she looked at the woman next to her chuckling.

"Very good things" Kara said softly as she smiled at the woman. "So tell me about yourself Maggie"

"Well for starters, I am a detective with the SFPD" Maggie smiled as she looked at the woman. "You're sister told me you applied to work for Lena Luthor?"

"Yes I did" Kara smiled as she looked at the woman.

"And did you get the job?" Alex asked as she looked at her sister. "You didn't tell me how the interview went"

"It went okay" Kara honestly said as she nodded her head. "I'm sure I didn't get the job... I'm sure there are people more experienced than I am" she said softly.

"I'm sure you did fine" Alex said softly as she nodded her head. "She would be stupid not to hire you"

Kara nodded before turning back to the woman that was dating her sister. "A detective! That's awesome! My sister is FBI" she said with a proud look on her face.

"That's actually how we met" Maggie said with a smirk. "She stole my crime scene"

"I did not _steal_ it" Alex shook her head as she looked at her sister. "It was in my jurisdiction. She was trying to _steal_ my crime scene"

Kara smirked as she looked at the two as they both began to argue over who's crime scene it really was.

"Let's just agree to disagree" Maggie smirked as she looked at the woman. "How does that sound?"

"Fine" Alex rolled her eyes playfully as she looked at her sister. "She's so stubborn"

"Well so are you!" Maggie chuckled as she looked at their empty beer bottles. "Let me buy us another round" she said softly before turning to Kara. "Did you want anything to drink?"

"No no" Kara said shaking her head as she looked at the woman. "I'm okay"

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked as raised her eyebrow. "I don't mind buying"

"If you're sure" Kara wondered as she saw Maggie's head nod. "Then I'll just take a beer"

"Perfect" Maggie said as she put her hand on Alex's shoulders "3 beers coming up" she smiled before she took off towards the bar.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked nervously as the woman that was next to her left the table.

"She's nice" Kara smiled as she looked at her sister. "I haven't really had much time too-" Kara began to say before she heard something that sounded like a scream. "Get to know her yet" Kara said softly as she looked at her sister. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" she said before getting off the chair she was on and headed towards her bosses office.

"Okay?" Alex asked in a question.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kara asked as she looked around the office to see her boss with her hands up, trying to freeze something that was in front of her "What the hell is that?" Kara exclaimed as she looked at the thing just as it came out of the freeze Piper out on him.

"Something that won't freeze!" Piper said as she froze the creature again.

"Why isn't it freezing?" Kara questioned as she looked at the woman.

"I don't know!" Piper said as she looked at the woman.

"Well we need to get it out of here before people see…" Kara said as she walked around the thing in front of her. "…it" she said as she looked back at the woman. "Got any ideas?"

"Um no" Piper said as she looked at the woman. "Stay alive?"

"Well how are we-" Kara asked as the creature un-did the freeze again. "Thats not working!" Kara exclaimed as the creature turned and looked at her, keeping his eyes on Kara. "Um… Piper!" Kara questioned as the thing began to charge at her. Taking a deep breath, Kara decided that it was now or never to use her powers. Jumping a little in the air, Kara groaned as she was placed back onto the ground. "Damn it!" She exclaimed as she quickly moved out of the way of the creature. "Piper freeze him!" Kara yelled as she looked at the woman who did what she asked.

"I thought you had powers!" Piper exclaimed as she looked at the woman.

"I do!" Kara said as she looked at the woman. "But it seems that if you don't use them for months they need a little charging! Just keep him frozen" Kara said softly as she thought over what to do. "I don't think anything I do is going to kill and or stop him" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman. "He… she… whatever it is-" Kara said as she jumped again and was instantly back onto the floor. "- need to be killed by… what did you guys call it?" Kara asked softly as she looked at Piper. "The Power of 3?" She questioned as she looked at the woman.

"Yeah" Piper said as she froze the guy again as he came unfrozen. "He seems to be able to get put quicker each time I freeze him" Piper observed as she looked at the woman in front of the creature. "I don't think I can hold him off much longer."

Kara bite her lip as she thought about what she should do. "Okay let him go" Kara said nodding her head.

"What Kara are you crazy?" Piper asked as she looked at the woman as if she had grown a third head. "I can't let him go. He could kill you"

"I'll be fine" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman. "My powers are heightened with fear… at least the start of them. So let him go"

Piper hesitated as she looked over at the woman. "Fine but I'm not explaining to your sisters and mine how you died. So you better not die okay?" Piper said sarcastically as she looked at the woman. "Ready?"

"Yeah" Kara nodded her head as she took a deep breath and smirked as the creature in front of her was let out of the freeze Piper had on him.

"Hi there" Kara said before dodging the thing that was charging after her. Taking a moment to look around her, she decided it was the best bet.

"Kara look out!" Piper yelled as she watched the green creature charge at the woman who had her back to it.

Kara looked behind her before she jumped up into the air and was able to stay above the creature. "See I told you I had powers!" Kara exclaimed as she looked at the woman.

"So not the time for that" Piper said as she looked at the woman.

Kara chuckled as she turned to look down at the monster below her. Taking a deep breath she narrowed her eyes at the creature and began to fire her heat vision at the thing.

The creature cried out in pain, as he tried to fight the woman, only to give up and vanish in front of the two women.

"Where did he go?" Kara asked as she looked around the room. "I was just getting started"

Piper chuckled as she looked at the woman. "You probably scared him off" She said softly as she smiled at the woman.

"Did you know what that was at least?" Kara wondered as she looked at the woman.

Piper shook her head as she began to play with her hands nervously. "No, I'll have to go check the book of shadows"

"The book of…?" Kara questioned as she looked at the woman. "What is the book of shadows?"

"It's… hard to explain" Piper said softly as she looked at the woman. "Hey thanks for… thanks for the help" she nodding her head. "I need to go home and talk to my sisters about what just happened" Piper sighed as she looked around the room as she grabbed her purse.

"Wait I'm going to come with you" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman. "Let me just grab my bag and tell my sister-"

"No offense-" Piper interrupted as she looked at the woman. "-Why don't you leave it to the witches to figure out who he is and what he wants."

"How am I not supposed to be offended?" Kara asked she shook her head. "I just saved your life"

"I had the situation handled" Piper said seriously as she looked at the woman.

"Handled? You call that handled?" Kara wondered as she shook her head. "You don't even know what he is" She said softly. "And I help you get rid of him" Kara signed as she looked at the woman. "Let me help"

"With all due respect Kara, I am grateful that you stepped in and helped but we don't have time to train someone on the practices of witch craft" Piper seriously said as she shook her head. "My sisters may want to include you to our three and have you help us. But I'm to about to add someone who doesn't have a hold of their powers" Piper looked at the woman in front of her. "I'm not putting my sisters and myself in danger, just because you had a moment. I'm sorry Kara" Piper said softly as she turned and began to walk out of her office.

Kara growled as she watched the woman walk off. Part of her understood where her boss was coming from, but the other part of her was pissed off. She is able to handle her powers, yes it might have taken her awhile to get them started, but she can control them. Shaking her head, she walked back out to her sister and her girlfriend. "Sorry about that" Kara said softly. "Piper wanted to talk to me for a second"

"Do you have to work?" Alex asked as she looked at her sister. "I thought I just saw Piper run out of here?"

"No no" Kara shook her head as she smiled and grabbed her beer and took a drink of it. "I promised to be here all night, and I am"

 _ **Tell me what you think :)**_


	8. Sister Talk pt 1

_**I was in a writing mood and this scene wouldn't get out of my head. This is part one of two of this conversation. The italicized words are flashbacks. Happy reading!**_

—-

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked as she gave her sister a tub of ice cream and hand two spoons in her hands.

"No" Kara said grumpy as she looked at her sister.

"Kara come on" Alex signed as she looked at the woman. "Clearly something has been bugging you for the last couple of weeks. I've notice, Maggie has noticed, Hell even your boss at P3 noticed you have been acting different"

Kara signed as she looked down at the ice cream tub as she thought over what she should say. The last few weeks since she got the job working for Lena Luthor she has been... different.

"I'm fine" Kara said softly a she looked up at her sister. "Just a little stressed out at work is all"

"You know I can tell when you lie right?" Alex asked as she raised her eyebrow.

—-

 _A week after Kara was hired_

" _Kara!" Lena yelled out to the woman who was sitting just outside her door._

" _Yes Miss. Luthor?" Kara questioned as she walked into the office. "Is there anything I can get you?"_

" _Actually yes" Lena smiled as she looked at the woman. "Can you get me a salad with no tomato, a coffee with two creams and a sugar and-"_

" _\- two things a Advil" Kara and Lena finished at the same time. Kara smirked as she looked at the raised eye of her new boss. "You get the same thing every other day" Kara said simply._

" _You've memorized my lunch order?" Lena asked as she felt butterflies in her stomach, a little happy that the woman took the time to remember her order._

" _Well it is my job" Kara shrugged as she looked over at the woman. "I'm paid to notice these things"_

' _Oh right' Lena thought to herself as she tried to mask the hurt the best she could. "Well why don't you get something for yourself too and we can have lunch together? My treat?" Lena asked hopefully as she looked at the woman._

" _You sure Miss. Luthor?" Kara questioned softly as she looked at the woman. "I'm totally fine with having lunch at my-"_

" _Non-sense" Lena shook her head as she looked at the woman. "Join me, I don't mind"_

—

How is Kara supposed to explain to her sister, how was she supposed to tell her sister that she may be coming down with feelings for her boss, and she thinks that her boss was coming down with feelings for her as well.

"Kara we tell each other _everything_ " Alex all but pleaded with her sister. "Let me help you with what you are struggling with"

"Alex, you aren't going to like what I say" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman.

"Just talk to me" Alex signed as she looked at the woman.

"Fine you asked for it" Kara said sternly as she looked at the woman.

— _-_

" _Lunch break?" Kara asked as she lightly knocked on hers bosses office door._

" _No... I um... i have tons of work to do" Lena said softly as she kept her eyes on the paperwork in front of her._

" _Le- Miss. Luthor" Kara stutter on the name. "You have to eat something. You were here before I got here this morning." Kara said raising her eyebrow. "It doesn't have to be a full lunch break just..." Kara said as she began to walk towards the woman's desk and sat the food on the table. "15 minutes?"_

" _Kara I-" Lena began to say before she looked up at the woman. Her face was pouting at her. Like actually pouting. Her big blue asked actually begging her to have lunch with her._

 _It as seemed to become their routine ever since Lena had invited the woman to have lunch with her. Everyday Kara would go out and get them something to eat and then they would talk while they ate. They never really seemed to have a topic in mind they just talk for the lunch hour. It has became one of the highlights of Lena's day and she looks forward to it._

 _Lena groans as she looked at the woman in front of her. "Fine" she smiled as she shook her head. "15 minutes that's it" she said seriously._

 _Kara did a little excited jump as she clapped her hands. "So I figured today was going to be a long day and on your long days you usually like to have a burger so..." Kara said as she pulled the woman's burger out. "And if you didn't want that I also got the salad you like"_

 _Biting her lip to remind herself that it's Kara's job to notice these things about her , Lena gave a small smile. "Thank you" She said before walking over to her couch._

" _So what exactly are you working on?" Kara wondered as she looked over at all the paperwork on the woman's desk._

" _What is our lunch hour rule?" Lena smirked as she looked at the woman before taking a big of her perfectly made burger and moaned out in satisfaction. "Oh. My. God." Lena moaned out again. "This is the best burger on the planet"_

 _Kara bites her lip as she felt her body react to the moans that came out of the woman beside her. Trying to cover up her reaction, Kara took a bite of her own burger and moaned out as well. "It is" she said nodding her head._

 _Lena smiled as she ate in silence for awhile before she spoke. "So how do you like San Francisco?" Lena asked softly._

" _It's good" Kara nodded her head as she looked at her boss. "Really good actually. I'm making more friends now that I am working and my sister seems to be settling in as well. Even found herself a girlfriend"_

" _A girlfriend?" Lena questioned as she looked at the woman. "Your sister is gay?"_

" _Yeah" Kara said a little taken back by the question. "Is that a problem?" Not knowing if she wanted to know the answer._

" _No!" Lena exclaimed as she looked at the woman. "I love gay women... I mean I like gay women..." Lena shook her head as she nervously looked at the woman next to her. "I mean... I'm gay" Lena swallowed hard as she tried to read the blonde._

" _Oh?" Kara questioned and what Lena can only describe as shock came across her face. "I would... I would have never guessed"_

" _Well... I am" Lena nodded her head nervously as she looked back down at the burger on her hand._

" _I don't like to classify myself as straight or gay" Kara spoke after a few minutes of silence, smiling as Lena's head popped up and looked her in the eyes. "There are positive things about being with a man and positive things about being with a woman" Kara explained as she looked at the questioning eyes of her boss. "And if the person I seem to like is a woman... then..." Kara shrugged as if to say 'who cares'_

 _Lena nodded her head as she listened to the woman in front of her. "Makes sense" Lena said softly as she looked at the woman. "I understand that" Lena smiled as she scooted a little closer to the blonde. "Have you ever dated a woman before?"_

" _Just once" Kara honestly answered as she didn't seem to notice that the woman got closer as she took another bite of her burger. "In college. We dated for like... two months?" Kara questioned herself out-load as she turned to look at the woman next to her, who was staring at her face. "What? Do I have something on my face?"_

" _Actually yeah" Lena said as she pointed to the side of her face that ketchup was on Kara. Only to chuckle when the woman wiped the other side of her mouth. "Here let me" Lena said as she moved her fingers out and lightly wiped the side of Kara's mouth._

 _Kara smiled as she looked into the woman's eyes, taking a minute and finally realized their closeness. "Lena" Kara whispered softly as she looked at the woman. "What are you doing?" She asked softly as she felt the woman leaning in._

— _-_

"LENA LUTHOR KISSED YOU!" Alex exclaimed as she looked her sister in front of her on the couch. "Like on the lips kissed you?"

"Yes! Now will you keep it down? I don't need the neighbors to hear you" Kara signed as she took of her glasses and rubbed her face.

"How long ago was this?" Alex questioned as she tried to piece together a time line of when this happened.

"Three days ago" Kara signed as she looked back down at the tub of ice cream.

"Three days?! And your just telling me?" Alex asked as hurt was in her voice.

"I didn't know how you would react Alex" Kara honestly spoke as she shook her head. "You aren't really fond of her"

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hear about my sisters life" Alex said seriously. "So tell me how do you feel?"

"I feel-"

—

 _ ***Goes and hides in a corner* tell me what you think!**_


	9. Sister talk pt 2

_**Sorry about the delay in posting! I have been busy with playing PlayStation and just enjoying my summer! I'll try to post more often!**_

"I feel-" Kara signed as she looked over at her sister. "I feel indifferent" Kara honestly said as she looked at the woman. "I mean… the kiss was… well to put it simply… it was amazing" Kara smiled as she bite her lip as she began to remember the kiss and what happened afterwards. lol

" _I'm kissing you" Lena smiled as she pressed her lips against the woman who sat down on the couch next to her._

 _Kara sat in shock for a moment, debating what to do. She could push her boss away and tell her how unprofessional it was for them to be doing this. Or she could give into the feelings that she began to notice, and kiss the woman back. Kara's hesitation is what made Lena pull back, and shake her head._

" _I'm sorry- I-" Lena stuttered out as she looked away from the woman. "I thou-"_

 _Lena's words died on her lips as Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips against the woman's. Keeping it light and simple, Kara scooted closer and cupped the woman's cheek. Smiling into the kiss Kara tried to tell the woman how she felt with just the one kiss._

 _Pulling away, Lena smiled as she bite her lip and looked down at the rest of her burger. "Well…" Lena chuckled as she blushed a little. "That just happened"_

" _It did" Kara nodded her head as she cleared her throat. "Well-I… I should get back to work" Kara said softly as she stood up and dusted off her pants from the crumbs of her burger. "Don't forget about your meeting at 3:30" Kara said softly as she headed towards the door._

" _Oh Kara?" Lena asked as she looked over at the woman as she began to exit._

" _Yeah?" Kara questioned as she looked at her boss over her shoulder._

" _Thank you for lunch" Lena smiled as she looked at the woman as she nodded her head and left._

"How long ago was this?" Alex asked as she walked to the kitchen to refill their glasses.

"About a week ago" Kara honestly said as she took a deep breath and looked at the woman.

"So are we happy that she kissed you or upset?" Alex wondered as she handed the woman her glass back.

"I mean… I like her" Kara honestly said as she looked at her sister. "She is smart, sexy, funny, and just amazing at anything she does" Kara said softly as she smiled as she explained what she liked about the woman in question.

"So what is the problem then?" Alex asked as she took a drink of her wine. "What is stopping you from being with her?"

"The fact that she is my boss" Kara stated in a matter of fact tone, as she took another spoonful of the ice cream. "It makes things more complicated. Plus… she doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I try to bring up the kiss, she dodges the conversation each time." Kara bite her lip as she looked at her sister. "And we don't really have our lunches anymore. She comes up with a reason to not have lunch. Either she has a meeting that can't be changed or she has a phone call she has to make. And for most of them I should know about because I'm her assistant. I just… I feel like she kissed me and she regrets it. "

"I'm sorry sweetie" Alex commented as she moved over and ran her hand across the woman shoulders, comforting her.

"I guess I'll just have to forget it ever happened, you know?"

"Or just asked her straight out" Alex suggested as she glanced down at the ice cream and put her spoon in grabbing some for herself. "Don't give her the option of backing out"

"I don't really want to force the issue" Kara signed as she shook her head. "I don't want to ruin anything and risk my job, ya know?"

"I understand that" Alex nodded her head as she looked at the woman. "I'm sorry you have to go through that. You shouldn't have to worry about your job because your boss kissed you. It's not right!" Alex explained as she shook her head. "You know what! Want me to beat her up for you?"

Kara chuckled as she shook her head. "As much as I would like that. I don't think I need my sister to handle my battles for me. I'm a big girl, ya know?"

"Oh I know!" Alex gave the woman a look that made them both laugh. "I know really well that you are a grown adult."

"I just wish she would talk to me" Kara said with a pout. "Tell me how she feels about it you know?"

"I get it!" Alex said with a smile. "Do you work at P3 tonight?" Alex questioned as she looked at her sisters

"Yea" Kara signed as she bite her lip. "I start at 6. So I have about an hour before I have to get ready. Having two jobs sucks"

"Look it's Kara" Phoebe said with a childish voice as Kara walked towards her. "Hiya" Phoebe said with a giggle as she looked at Paige.

"Hey Phoebe" Kara said with a smile as she looked at the woman. "What's going on"

"We about to go on stage" Paige said as she giggled and look at the big stage. "And sing a song" she said happily as she clapped her hands. "Wanna know what song we are going to sing?"

"Uh... sure?" Kara questioned as she looked at the two that's in front of her. "What song are you going to sing."

"If your happy and you know it!" Phoebe exclaimed as she clapped her hands three times before seeing that the stage is empty. "Oh! Paige! The stage!"

"Yessss" Paige stated before taking off towards the stage.

"Hold it you two" Kara said as she grabbed each of the women's elbows. "Maybe it's not the best idea to sing _that_ song on stage" Kara simply said as she nodded her head.

"And why not?" Phoebe asked as she pouted and crossed her arms as she looked at the woman.

"Because... um..." Kara said softly as she bite her lip trying to think of a reason for the girls to not go on stage, only to hear her name being called behind her. Turning around she was shocked to see her second boss walking towards her. "Lena what are you-?" Kara said softly as she turned back around to see the two witches giggling as they moved towards the stage. "Damn it" Kara took a deep breath as she turned back around and looked at the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I... well... I was thinking that maybe we could... I don't know talk?" Lena questioned as she looked at the blonde nervously. "But I... your busy so I'll just-"

"No no" Kara shook her head as she look at the woman. "I have time. We can talk while I work... if you don't mind that?" Kara questioned.

"That's perfect" Lena smiled as she looked at the woman. Before turning to look at the two women she was talking before as they started to sing.

"If your happy and know it clap your hands" Phoebe and Paige sang together.

"Good lord Piper is going to kill me" Kara groaned out. "Okay give me like two seconds to go cut off the microphone okay?" Kara said softly as she smiled at the woman. "I work the bar tonight, so go ahead and sit around it?"

"Sounds perfect" Lena chuckled as she moved towards the bar as she watched Kara walk away. Sitting down at one of the empty chairs, Lena glanced around the bar, that she would have never known was here without Kara. It was a small bar, one that she could see herself hanging at out if she needed too.

"Sorry about that" Kara smiled as she walked behind the bar and began to walk towards her. "Would you like something to drink?" Kara questioned as she raised her eyebrow flirtatiously. "On the house"

Lena smiled as she nodded her head. "Apple Martini please"

Kara nodded as she got to work on making the woman's drink for her. "So..." Kara said nervously as she sat the drink in front of Lena. "What is the boss of my day job doing at my night time job?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Well I always wondered what you did when you weren't with me" Lena smiled as she looked at the woman before she blushed when she listened to the way the words sounded. "I mean working with me"

"I know what you meant" Kara said with a chuckle as she watched the blonde take a drink of her martini.

"I just thought that we should talk" Lena said as she looked into the blondes eyes. "You know..." Lena said softly as she put down her drink. "I had every intention of coming in here and apologizing about kissing you but now that I'm here..." Lena said softly as she shook her head as she looked down at her drink.

"Now that your here?" Kara asked as she looked at the woman, trying to get the woman in front of her to open up, but not push her.

"I don't regret kissing you" Lena said simply as she swallowed hard. "I don't."

"But?" Kara said softly as she looked at the woman. "I have a feeling that there is a but in here"

"But it was not professional of me" Lena said as she looked up at the woman. "I shouldn't have kissed you, it wasn't right of you to get your hopes up or to have you think that we could be anything other than boss and employee" Lena said as she looked at the woman.

"Oh" Kara said as she was taken back from the words the woman said, a little hurt.

"I just... I don't want you to think that there was anything going on" Lena bite her lip as she looked into the blondes hurt eyes. "Because I... I don't look at you as anything more than my assistant" Lena swallowed hard as the lie that she had herself practicing in the car came out of her mouth. "And I'm sorry-"

"No no" Kara cut the woman off as she shook her head. "I get it." She said as she gave the woman a small smile.

"I hope that... I hope that we can still work together?" Lena questioned as she looked at the blonde.

"Yeah" Kara said nodding her head. "We can totally work together. It's not like it changed anything for me" Kara

"Good I'm glad that it doesn't change anything for you" Lena said softly as she smiled at the woman. "You are an amazing-"

Kara looked up when the woman stopped talking. "Lena?" Kara questioned as she looked at the woman before looking around to see the whole club frozen in place. "Piper" Kara shook her head as she turned and looked at how woman before coming out from behind the bar.

"What the hell are they doing?" Piper questioned Kara as she approached her.

"Singing happy and you know it" Kara said with a smirk. "I turned the microphone off and tried to stop them but... didn't really help"

"Why are you acting like children?" Piper asked as she looked at her sisters.

"Saving a fairy!" Paige whispered as she looked at her older sister.

"Did she just-?" Kara questioned as she looked at the one who wasn't acting like a child.

"Oh not this again" Piper said shaking her head. "These two believe that one of our neighbors kids has a fairy that needs saving"

"She don't believe" Phoebe whispered to Paige. "Get the fairy dust!" She said as she looked at the woman as she got through her purse before throwing the dust at the two women in front of her.

"What was that for!" Piper exclaimed as she looked at her sisters. "Now I have dust all over me!"

"She still doesn't believe!" Paige whispered loudly.

"Now why would I believe that fairy's are real!" Piper said shaking her head.

"Fairies? Where!" Kara said as her eyes widened and she looked around at three sisters. "I want to see a fairy!" As she clapped her hands.

"Great" Piper said shaking her head. "Now I have three children to take care of"

 _ **Oh no. What's going to happen next! Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
